Triple D
by Erehmi
Summary: Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam kepala Dearka hari ini, emosinya terus berganti, tapi teman-temannya selalu ada bersamanya, karena semuanya sayang Dearka.


**Triple D**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai & Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

 **Warning** : _totally absurd,_ OOC (terutama Dearka), mungkin ada sentilan tentang beberapa 'hal' yang sering ditemuin di fanfiksi? Bukan hal serius, beneran.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

.

Dearka mengempaskan dirinya di kursi putar ruang kerjanya. Helaan napas berat keluar sembari jemarinya memijat-mijat pelipis, berusaha mengontrol rasa penat yang mencengkram kepalanya. Kakinya terjulur lemas, bahunya jatuh, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terkulai di penyangga lengan. Mata ungu jernih itu menatap langit-langit dengan merana.

Suara desisan mengiringi pintu baja ruangannya yang terbuka. "Dearka, kau sudah siap untuk ..." Kalimat itu tidak jadi diselesaikan.

Dearka baru mengalihkan pandangannya saat sosok seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang digerai berhenti tepat di depan mejanya dan sedikit menunduk, memerhatikannya lebih lekat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan khawatir.

Dearka berdeham. "Aku ..." Ia berusaha menjawab dengan duduk lebih tegap, namun membayangkan menggerakkan sendi pinggulnya itu saja sudah sangat melelahkan. Ia menggeleng. "Bisa tolong kau yang urus apel paginya, Shiho-chan? Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan."

Gadis berseragam merah itu memerhatikannya lagi untuk beberapa lama sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Dearka merasa sedih. Ia tidak menyangka teman setimnya sejak lama itu akan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. Ia kembali menghela napas dan menendang lantai, membuat kursinya berputar dan kembali sibuk memerhatikan garis-garis halus di langit-langit. Ia mengabaikan suara desisan menjengkelkan itu lagi bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Sesuatu baru saja diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Ia melirik dengan malas dan menemukan segelas kopi yang masih panas dari mesin kopi otomatis dan sebungkus _sandwich_ dengan salada, tomat, dan daging yang meski tidak banyak terlihat menggoda.

Dearka menatap teman perempuannya itu dengan penuh terima kasih.

Shiho hanya tersenyum tipis dan berbisik, "Hanya hari ini, Dearka." Satu kedipan penuh konspirasi mengawali langkah sang elite menuju pintu untuk kedua kalinya.

Dearka menghitung sampai lima sebelum duduk tegap dan langsung membuka bungkus _sandwich_ itu. Akhirnya, ia bisa sarapan dan bolos apel pagi.

Sempurna.

* * *

.

"Pergi saja, Yzak. Jangan ganggu aku," gumam Dearka, masih sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah dengan ketepatan tinggi di atas _keyboard_.

"Dearka, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini—"

"Kalau begitu, pergi! Jangan habiskan waktumu di sini! Aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri, tahu!" bentak pemuda berambut pirang itu kesal.

Sebuah helaan napas dan nada tenang yang dipaksakan terdengar. "Aku akan langsung pergi kalau kau berhenti dari _kesibukanmu_ sebentar dan menyerahkan—"

"YZAK, DIAMLAH!" Dearka mengumpat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya setelah memukul _keyboard_ dengan jengkel. Ia menatap pemuda berambut perak itu dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh amarah. "Lihat apa yang kaulakukan!" Jarinya menunjuk ke arah komputernya yang membelakangi Yzak. "Jika kau bisa mengurusi masalahmu sendiri tanpa bergantung padaku, _ini_ tidak akan terjadi! Selama ini aku selalu membantumu, menuruti keputusan egoismu, tapi apa kau pernah _peduli_ padaku, Yzak? Pada kebutuhanku? Pendapatku? Waktuku? Tidak, kau tidak pernah peduli. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Sang Komandan White Coat hanya memijat keningnya. "Dearka ..."

"Tidak! Diam! Ini perang, Yzak! Pasukanku, _orang-orangku,_ yang mati sia-sia di sini. Seluruh pasukan dibantai. Serangan habis-habisan tanpa ampun. Kami kalah, Yzak, karena kau tidak bisa berhenti menggangguku dengan ketergantunganmu itu. Kami _kalah_ dan darah mereka ada di tanganmu," cecarnya lagi.

Kesunyian panjang mengambil alih. Hanya suara sayup-sayup musik dari komputer yang terdengar. Keduanya beradu tatap. Yzak, dengan ekspresinya yang tetap tenang dan datar dan Dearka dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkilat-kilat.

Akhirnya, Yzak mengulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka. "Bisa kuminta laporan Misi Artemis sekarang?" pintanya tanpa perubahan ekspresi sedikit pun.

Dearka bergeming dan masih menatap Yzak dengan intens.

Pemuda itu megalah. "Baik. Maaf. _Aku minta maaf_ sudah menganggumu, Dearka."

Mengangguk puas, sang Komandan Black Coat itu membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna kuning, dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Ia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

Yzak menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyambar map itu. Langkahnya yang lebih berat dan cepat dari biasanya sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian Dearka. Ia kembali mengatur pasukan, membangun benteng, mengumpulkan emas, dan bersiap untuk pertempuran berikutnya.

Suara terompet kerajaan menyambut tangan Dearka yang baru saja menekan _enter._

* * *

.

"... benar-benar aneh ..."

"... biarkan saja. Dia memang aneh ..."

" ... hari ini lebih ... _aneh_..."

" ... tahu? Hari ini dia memutuskan sebagai ...

Dearka terus berjalan dengan kepala tegap. Ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka yang menggunjing tentang dirinya dari belakang, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia pria dewasa. Ia tidak akan membiarkan olok-olok menyakitinya seperti anak remaja meski yang mengolok-oloknya adalah teman dan sahabat baiknya sendiri.

Oh, ya, siapa yang ia coba bohongi? _Itu menyakitkan._

Ia mengambil makanan dari _counter_ dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju meja kosong yang jauh dari mereka. Hampir menumpahkan makanan di atas nampan karena memberikan gaya yang terlalu kuat saat meletakkannya, ia langsung duduk dan mengangkat sendok.

Seseorang berdeham.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam dengan seragam merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia terlihat kikuk.

Dearka tidak menjawab dan hanya melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Menganggap ketiadaan penolakan itu sebagai ya yang malu-malu, pemuda itu meletakkan nampan makanannya dan duduk. Ia mulai makan dan berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau tidak harus memaksakan diri dan duduk di sini, Shinn." Dearka bergumam.

Shinn menyeringai. "Kau sepertinya butuh teman, Komandan."

Tubuh Dearka seketika rileks. Ketegangan itu menguap. "Aku berani bertaruh mereka," ia mengangguk ke arah Shiho, Yzak, dan Meyrin yang duduk di meja yang cukup jauh dari mereka, "menyuruhmu untuk tidak mendekatiku."

Ia memasukkan satu suapan ke mulutnya sambil menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud. "Ah, memang, tapi untuk alasan yang _lumayan_ menarik."

"Apa? Karena aku aneh?"

"Kau memang aneh, Dearka."

Dearka mengernyit, tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban selurus itu.

Shinn sepertinya menangkap perubahan ekspresi sang komandan. Anehnya, ia terlihat terkesan dengan kedua mata membulat. "Apa aku menyinggungmu?"

"Tidak, tak apa." Dearka melanjutkan makan, lebih sebagai pelarian. "Semua orang juga tahu aku aneh. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau dekat-dekat denganku. Tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku."

Shinn pura-pura tidak mendengar seseorang yang baru saja lewat dan menyapa mereka—dirinya dan Dearka—sebelum pergi dengan alis terangkat karena tidak mendapat balasan.

"Hei, tidak seburuk itu. Buktinya aku di sini," Shinn berusaha menghibur, mengalihkan senyum anehnya yang terlihat sedetik lalu menjadi senyum penuh simpati.

Dearka mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Trims, Shinn."

Shinn melanjutkan makannya dan mengangkat bahu. "Bukan masalah."

"Jadi, kau dan aku ... kita sahabat selamanya?"

Shinn menyemburkan makanannya dan tersedak.

* * *

.

Dearka jatuh berlutut, melepaskan helmnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar ke arah tubuh yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Ia memperhatikan napas sahabatnya yang tersengal ditambah erangan kesakitan. Wajah yang dulunya memiliki bekas luka itu sangat pucat. Tangan kanannya berusaha memeluk dadanya sendiri, ke arah semua noda merah itu berasal.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini seharusnya tidak terjadi!_

"Yzak, hei, tenanglah." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yzak dan meletakkan kedua tangannya sendiri di sumber cairan merah itu. Napas Yzak tercekat dengan tekanan mendadak yang ia terima dan menepis tangan kecokelatan Dearka dengan lemah. Ia kembali menggulung tubuhnya.

"Tidak, hei, jangan bergerak," pintanya lembut dengan suara pecah. Sebenarnya, jantung Dearka berdetak tidak karuan. Ia menyalahkan adrenalin yang menyembur dengan seenaknya karena segala kekacauan ini. Respon alami manusia, sebenarnya, tapi ia akan sangat berterima kasih kalau bisa mendapat ketenangan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya sekarang juga.

Baru siang tadi mereka bertengkar. Dearka melemparkan ejekan dan kata-kata kasar yang menusuk yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Pemuda itu harusnya paham kalau di balik sikap kaku, pemarah, dan datar Yzak, sahabat perjuangannya itu memiliki hati yang lembut dan rentan, karena semua sikapnya itu untuk melindunginya dari dunia yang keras. Dearka telah menyakitinya. Dia mengenal Yzak dan tahu apa kelemahan komandan muda itu, dan dia menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk menyerangnya.

Oh, Ya Tuhan, Dearka tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai ... kalau Yzak sampai ...

"Dearka?" gumam Yzak pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Mata birunya berkedip beberapa kali dengan sangat lambat.

"Aku di sini." Ia tersenyum. "Bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau ..." Yzak menatap temannya dengan bingung. Pandangannya jatuh pada kedua tangan Dearka yang sibuk menekan dadanya. Pemilik rambut pirang itu mengerang dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tanah.

"Maafkan aku. Ini salahku. Kumohon maafkan aku." Ya benar, kalau saja ia bisa melihat pria yang bersembunyi di atas pohon sepuluh meter darinya dan menjatuhkannya sebelum pria itu menembakkan peluru tepat ke dada Yzak yang berada lima meter di depannya ... hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Kalau saja ia bisa berlari lebih cepat untuk mendorongnya dari jangkauan peluru ... Kalau saja dia bisa berada tepat di depannya untuk menangkap peluru itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri ...

"Bodoh," balas Yzak pelan. Matanya tertutup.

Jantung Dearka seolah berhenti. "Tidak! Yzak! Buka matamu! Yzak!" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu temannya dengan kuat. Tidak ada respon. "Yzak!"

Dearka bisa mendengar suara langkah beberapa orang yang baru tiba di belakangnya. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan tidak ia dengar. Beberapa orang menariknya menjauh, _menjauh dari Yzak,_ dan mengerumuni sahabatnya itu tanpa memberinya celah untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya. Wajahnya seharusnya tidak sepucat itu! Seharusnya tidak setenang itu!

"Dearka!" Shinn menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mengurung perhatiannya ke mata merah itu. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda itu pun terlihat sedikit panik. "Sial! Tenanglah, aku mengerti—tidak, aku tidak mengerti," ia menggeleng, "biarkan mereka mengurus Yzak. Kau ikut denganku, oke?"

Kaki Dearka menyerah dan ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi. Ke mana ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak bisa mencerna apa pun lagi.

Hutan yang menjadi saksi tragedi itu pun menjadi sunyi, hanya diisi gumaman penuh kekhawatiran tentang rekan mereka yang gugur.

"Dia sudah pergi?" Yzak membuka matanya sedikit, mengintip keadaan.

Helaan napas lega terdengar bersamaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Komandan?" tanya Fredde, salah satu murid akademi Zaft, yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Yzak. "Kau membuat kami takut."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, cuma sedikit nyeri karena tekanan si bodoh itu di tempat yang sudah pasti lebam." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Bantu aku berdiri."

"Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa Komandan Elsman melakukan itu, kalian tahu, pemberian tekanan itu?" Linda, gadis berambut pirang pucat di belakang Fredde memberi peragaan dengan tangannya sendiri seperti yang dilakukan Dearka, "kita sedang latihan dengan _paintball._ Tidak akan ada luka terbuka, kan? Hanya lebam?" Pertanyaan itu diikuti oleh anggukan murid-murid yang lain.

"Ya, cuma lebam, tapi _tadi,_ apa yang kulakukan tadi, adalah hal yang harus kalian lakukan jika menghadapi Komandan Elsman saat Triple D bagaimana pun situasinya: ikuti saja alurnya," jelas Yzak sembari memungut senjatanya yang terjatuh.

"Triple D?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Yzak menghela napas. "Dearka's Dramatic Day."

* * *

.

"Si bodoh itu berhasil membuatku takut! Kukira sesuatu benar-benar terjadi padamu, Yzak! Demi Tuhan, anak-anak akademi itu terlihat sangat ketakutan!"

"Ya, ya, aku sudah menjelaskannya pada mereka."

"Sial. Aku tidak menyangka Dearka bisa berakting sebaik itu. Aku benar-benar kena."

"Terima kasih kau sudah memberitahuku tanda-tandanya, Housenka. Kurasa aku akan langsung melempar meja ke arahnya waktu bertemu kemarin pagi kalau kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal."

"Yang penting sudah berakhir."

"Shiho-san benar. Ini hari baru, yang kemarin lupakan saja. Iya, kan?

"Kemarin memangnya ada apa?"

Shinn, Yzak, Shiho, dan Meyrin serempak menoleh pada sosok berseragam putih yang baru menghampiri mereka. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum dengan raut penasaran.

Shinn bergerumul tidak jelas, Shiho kembali memakan sarapannya, dan Meyrin memerhatikan dengan sopan. Yzak membuka mulut. "Triple D, Yamato, Dearka's Dramatic Day. Itu adalah hari di mana kau merasa sangat beruntung tidak bertemu dengan pemuda norak dan bodoh itu dan menjadi korbannya."

Kira memberikan tatapan bertanya-tanya pada Shinn.

"Oh, dia benar, Kira-san. Kau tidak akan mau dekat-dekat dengannya kalau kau tidak mau merasa malu." Shinn mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ugh, aku merasa aku ketularan bodohnya orang itu."

"Kau beruntung kemarin pergi bertugas dengan Nona Lacus, Kira-san," timpal Shiho dengan senyum miris.

Meyrin hanya mengangkat tangannya ketika Kira menatapnya. "Oh, aku tidak mengalaminya langsung, untungnya." Ia tertawa kecil. "Tapi Dearka-san benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda kemarin. Lucu juga sebenarnya."

"Tidak." Shinn, Shiho, dan Yzak menyanggah bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi kawan-kawan! Kalian mulai duluan tanpa aku? Kejam sekali!" Suara menggelegar yang mendekat itu membuat keempat orang veteran mengerang. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berpamitan pada Kira sebelum pergi.

"Hei, kenapa pergi? Tidak makan dulu?" tanyanya saat Shinn melewatinya. "Shiho-chan, minum kopi bersamaku? Tidak?" Shiho menyusul. "Meyrin! Kau terlihat cantik hari ini." Gadis itu hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dearka menahan Yzak ketika pemuda itu mau lewat. "Hei, Bung, bagaimana dadamu? Masih lebam?"

Yzak menyingkirkan tangan itu dan membalas, "Minggir, Dearka," sebelum kembali berjalan.

Dearka menatap teman satu-satunya yang tersisa dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kira mengangkat bahu. Ia tersenyum sembari menggiring temannya ke arah _counter_ makanan. "Jadi, ada kabar apa kemarin?"

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Ini. Beneran. Absurd. *tepar*

 _Behind the scene_ dari cerita ini cukup absurd, tapi mungkin kalian ada yang nangkep maksud sentilan di _warning_ apa. Ahahaha, beneran bukan hal yang serius deh.

Jadi, tentang DDD, atau Triple D, anggep aja setiap bulannya ada aja waktu Dearka ngerasa bosen dan jenuh banget sampe mutusin untuk jadi super dramatis. Berhubung di cerita ini bukan Triple D yang pertama, jadi mereka udah pada kebal (bisa bayangin gimana kira-kira Triple D yang pertama?) Wkwkwk.

Terima kasih udah mampir dan menyempatkan baca! _Let me know what you think about this one, okay? Have a good day, fellas!_


End file.
